GB: Once Bitten
by WayWardWonderer
Summary: Peter is on the receiving end of a nasty bite and becomes sick, suffering from a high fever as the toxic bite threatens to take his life. Egon, Winston, Ray and Janine all work together to take care of their dying friend, hoping to help him before it's too late and the devastating injury takes his life. ("Real Ghostbusters" fits the category as well)


A call to an ancient opera house that was currently under restoration had awoken the four intrepid Ghostbusters early in the morning. It seemed as two very angry Diva spirits were at odds and contesting each other through Banshee like siren shrieks that shook the entire building to its core. All of the construction workers and renovators had wisely fled before calling in the Ghostbusters, which gave the iconic quartet free range of the entire building.

"We go this, no problem!" Dr. Peter Venkman boasted proudly as he parked Ecto-1 on the street in front of the opera house. "Listen, I can already hear the fat lady singing!"

Dr. Ray Stantz, who had been riding shotgun beside Peter climbed out of the parked car and stared up at the building as the high pitched, powerful vocal rivalry continued to blare out thunderously. "Sounds like there's two of 'em!"

"Then we'll be done twice as fast!" Peter joked as he stepped out of the car and leaned back casually against the hood. "Piece of cake."

Dr. Egon Spengler and Winston Zeddemore climbed out of the back of the vehicle and pulled open the rear compartment to retrieve their proton packs and the ghost traps.

Winston let out a tired yawn as Egon helped him to slip on his pack over his shoulders. "I hope you're right Peter, the sooner we get back the firehouse the better."

Egon turned his back to Winston so he too could wear a proton pack. "Agreed. Early morning calls are my least favorite part of the job."

"More than getting slimed?" Winston asked as he assisted Egon.

"Slime can be washed away, a lack of sleep can be quite detrimental and permanent."

Ray and Peter joined their colleagues at the rear of Ecto-1. While Egon and Winston stepped up in front of the building, Egon using a PKE meter to scan the area, Ray and Peter aided one another in gearing up as well.

"Looks like two Class-3 full torso apparitions." Egon announced as he checked the displayed readings on the meter. "Perhaps a third more malevolent spirit at Class-4."

Peter tightened his shoulder straps and stood beside Egon on the sidewalk. "We've dealt with worse." He declared coolly. "Just another day at the office, right?"

"Sure!" Ray joined his colleagues gathered together in front of the opera house as the two rivaling Divas continued their bout. Leading the charge with an upbeat attitude Ray fearlessly pushed the unlocked doors open and stepped inside. "We'll nab those ghosts in no time, let's go."

The interior of the nearly gutted opera house was poorly lit. Many of the lights being used by the construction crew hadn't even been turned on when the ghosts started rampaging through the building. Dirt, dust, plaster and paint chips littered the tarp laden floor. Overturned ladders and scaffolds created obstreperous obstacles, while scattered tools provided smaller and less visible encumbrances.

"Which way, Egon?" Ray asked as the physicist kept his eye on the PKE meter.

"This way." Egon motioned for the group to follow as he trailed the nearest ghost down the Western corridor.

Winston had a bad feeling. "It's quiet. Why?" He asked as he scanned the area suspiciously. "Those two were screeching like barn owls just before we stepped inside. So why are they suddenly silent?"

"Stage fright?" Peter jested lightly.

"Hmm..." Egon studied the meter intently. "Winston's right. I believe the ghosts are aware of our presence and of our intent."

A heavy 'thud' in the wall to the team's left made the four men jump in surprise. A wicked cackle echoed through the cracked plaster and wove its way through the corridor from behind the wall and out into the opened area of the central stage.

"Good call Winston." Peter admitted. "What do you think? Two of us go left and the other two go right?"

"Correct." Egon turned off the PKE meter and clipped it to his belt. "Ray, come with me. We'll monitor the West wing."

"No problem, Spengz." Peter nodded to Winston as the two retraced their steps to the front of the opera house. "We'll check out the East corridor."

Ray retrieved his thrower from the side of his proton pack and switched it on. "So we know where two of the ghosts are, what about the third?"

"I was unable to detect the third ghost on the meter." Egon explained in his usual calm tone. "It's possible that the meter was at fault or the ghost itself has left the immediate area."

"Well, don't let me forget about our third friend in case he shows up."

"Agreed."

Reaching the end of the corridor Ray and Egon found themselves at the closed door leading backstage. Ray kept one hand on the thrower as he used the other to test the metal doorknob. It was unlocked.

Pushing the door open slowly Ray set foot inside and aimed the thrower at an possible threat waiting for them backstage. Nothing. "It's clear."

Backstage was just as deserted and chaotic as the main entryway. The ground was dirty, various tools and pieces of equipment had been abandoned in the construction crew's hasty flee from the ghosts.

Egon powered up his own thrower and set foot backstage right behind Ray. "I don't like this."

"Me neither." Ray walked very slowly, careful to not disturb anything on the ground that could make a loud noise and give away their position. "I hate it when the ghosts are smart and try to work together."

The lights above the stage flickered as the cackle returned.

"It's right above us." Egon aimed his thrower. "But where's the other one?"

Ray instinctively looked past Egon's shoulder and into the dark corridor. From there he could barely make out a dark shadow watching them from the distance.

"Behind you."

"Great..." Egon didn't look away from the ghost overhead. "You got my back?"

"Always." Ray confirmed as he took aim at the shadow. "On three?"

"On three."

"One, two... three!"

Ray opened fire into the corridor as Egon fired up at the lights over head. The shadow in the hallway shrieked loudly and flew past the proton stream and over the stage. Glass from the lights ahead shattered and rained downward onto the two men, who lifted their arms over their heads to shield themselves from the falling debris. The second ghost joined its friend on center stage.

The two spirits, both former Divas and both very bitter, faced off with one another. It seemed as though the two resentful rivals were completely uninterested in the two Ghostbusters who were watching from below.

"There!" Ray pointed as he slowly lowered his arms and let the glass shards fall from his jumpsuit onto the floor around him.

"I see them!"

As Ray grounded himself just a few yards from the first ghost Egon positioned himself in a similar manner behind the second. Behind Egon, using the darkness of the corridor to their advantage, Peter and Winston quietly encroached on the impending showdown.

"Ready?" Ray asked as he took aim once again.

"Ready." Egon replied boldly as he unclipped a trap from his belt and slid it across the stage toward the two ghosts.

"Fire!"

At those words the two ghosts turned from each other and faced the Ghostbusters, releasing a simultaneous scream that nearly deafened the two men.

Falling to their knees, their proton throwers dropping from their hands onto the stage, Ray and Egon pressed their hands to their ears in a desperate bid to silence the piercing scream that echoed harshly throughout the entire building. Unable to move, unable to defend themselves Ray and Egon were at the mercy of the duo ghosts.

Just as it seemed as though Ray was about to fall over, unable to withstand the dangerous level of sound, the duo was silenced as two proton streams wrapped around the attacking spirits. The dark stage lit up with the bright orange glow of the proton streams.

"We got 'em!" Peter called out as he and Winston stepped out of the shadows, their throwers glowing with the powerful energy provided by the proton particles. "Egon, can you get to the trap?"

Egon was just as weakened by the experience as Ray. Unable to hear what Peter was saying he shook his head and stared at his colleague's face as Peter repeated the question louder. Still unable to hear anything being said Egon chose to instead read Peter's lips and finally understood what was being asked.

Standing up slowly Egon stumbled over to wear the trigger for the trap was laying and hovered his boot over the switch. "Trap ready!" He shouted, not knowing exactly how loudly he was talking at the moment. "Say when!"

Winston started lowering down the first ghost and held it just a few inches over the trap. "Lower the other one!"

"Right!" Peter followed suit and held the second ghost beside the first. "Egon! Now!"

Reading Peter's lips Egon stomped down on the trigger and the top of the trap opened up in a burst of bright ionized white light. The two ghosts were quickly drawn down into the trap and their undead ballad was forever silenced. Stomping on the trigger one more time the doors of the trap shut and the small light on the top began flickering with the recognized occupancy inside. Smoke poured from the heated trap and wafted over the stage.

Winston and Peter shut off their proton packs and focused on their downed teammates, the stage becoming dark and gloomy once more. Rushing to Ray's side in just a few steps Winston kneeled down and placed a hand on his friend's shoulder to get his attention. "Ray? You okay?"

Ray could only nod at the muffled question.

"Told ya' it'd be easy!" Peter commented smugly as he approached Egon with his hand extended outward. "You okay?"

"Fine." Egon muttered as he placed his hands on his ears and waited for the high pitched ringing to stop. "How's Ray?"

Winston answered confidently. "He's good. Just needs a minute."

"Good." Egon lowered his hands and looked down at his palms, expecting to see some smudged blood from how painful his ears felt. "Nice work gentlemen."

Peter picked up the blinking, smoking trap and held it out proudly by the long black cable. "You think these two would've noticed that we split up."

Ray and Winston walked over to where Peter and Egon were standing. "Guess they weren't so smart after all." Ray concluded as the ringing in his ears finally quieted. "I wonder why-"

The PKE meter clipped to Egon's belt suddenly began chirping loudly as the fine tuned device picked up on a very strong surge in energy levels. Checking the meter Egon scanned the area in an attempt to trace the source.

"There's someone else here with us." Egon warned as he glanced about the dim area suspiciously.

The four men stared intently through the darkness, unsure of what they were supposed to be looking for. The air became steadily colder and it felt heavier than usual as a foreboding manifestation intruded the stage.

Peering through the palpable darkness a snarling beast watched the four men with an intense anger burning in its red eyes. Kin to the terror-dogs that had acted as minions to Gozer, this beast was more like an earth canine rather than a Gozerian monstrosity.

Large like a mastiff with skin as dark as mud, the hairless beast had three long teeth jutting out from both its top and lower jaws; a thick acidic saliva dripped from its ferocious mouth. Thick talon like claws protruded from the four toes on each of its four paws. Two pointed ears stood up straight while two curved horns protruded from the top of its head, curling backward toward its own neck. A long whip of a tail stood out straight as its hollow red eyes sized up its prey.

A light above the stage came crashing down near the back of the stage, the heavy metal fixture embedding itself in the wooden floorboards as the glass from the lightbulb exploded into a blue tinted spark of wayward electricity.

As the four men turned toward the commotion the third ghost made itself known by lunging from the darkness near the front of the stage. The powerful entity sprang forward and latched its powerful, gaping maw down on Peter's extended left arm. Its teeth easily dug into the soft flesh of Peter's forearm and cut deep down until the fangs made contact with the bones beneath.

"GUYS!" Peter called out in a mixture of panic and pain as he fell to the ground, the trap crashing beside him as he lost his grip. The massive beast's crushing jaws were too strong for him to wrest his arm free.

"Peter!" Egon called out as he saw the ghostly beast biting down on Peter's arm. "Don't move! Look away!"

Egon took aim at the beast while Winston and Ray did the same. Three proton streams collided together against the viscous face of the doglike beast. With a single whimper the beast released its grip on Peter's arm and fled upward toward the ceiling, using the shadows as cover.

Peter retracted his arm and pressed it to his chest as his unafflicted arm shielded it from sight. Closing his eyes tightly Peter could feel tears forming from the almost unbearable burning pain that resonated from the bleeding wounds on his forearm.

"Where'd it go?" Winston asked as he and the others circled around Peter to protect their injured from further harm.

"I don't know!" Ray's eyes darted back and forth through the overhead rafters looking for any movement. "Can you track it down Egon?"

"Possibly." Egon waved the PKE meter through the air as he tried to use the meter to isolate the ghost. "It's up there, but I can't see anything."

Peter glanced upward through pain filled eyes into the same darkness as his friends. His arm was trembling from pain, blood seeped through the fabric of his torn sleeve and stained the palm of his hand. "...wherever it is, get it!" Tightening his grip on his injured arm he looked back down and pulled his knees up to his chest.

"It's moving..." Egon whispered as the meter picked up on the attacking ghost stalking through the overhead lighting rig. "Ray, it's almost directly above you."

"Alright," lifting his thrower straight up Ray looked for any sign of movement from the beast. "show yourself you ugly mutt."

A low guttural growl from above sent a shiver down Ray's spine. A light began to shake as the unseen beast brushed past it.

"Egon?" Ray whispered worriedly.

"I'm still trying to pin it down." Egon kept a steady hand on the meter in his grip. "It's still above you, but it's inching forward closer to Winston."

With that revelation Winston formed an idea. "Hey Ray, when I say go fire up at that thing."

"What? Why?" Ray's thrower lowered down as doubt entered his mind.

"Trust me." Winston gave the nervous engineer a reassuring glance.

"Okay... Give me the word." Ray re-positioned his thrower upward.

Winston watched every subtle movement on the lights overhead, listened to the creaks and groans of the metal under the beasts shifting weight. "And... NOW!"

Ray opened fire and the lights shook violently just seconds before the proton stream collided with the structure. Not even a heartbeat after Ray opened Ray Winston did the same and took a step back as his proton stream successfully wrapped around the beast mid jump.

"GOT HIM!"

Ray turned around and fired his stream at the ensnared beast as Egon did the same. The three proton streams were too strong for the beast to break free from, it snarled angrily and thrashed futilely against the potent energy streams.

Peter looked back up and watched as the attacking ghost was lowered toward the stage by the three Ghostbusters. "Ugly pest!" He grumbled at the foul beast.

"Okay, laying out the trap!" Winston reached back to his belt with one hand and threw down his vacant trap across the stage. "Ready?"

"Ready!" Ray and Egon called out in unison.

"Opening the trap!" Winston stomped down on the release trigger as the three beams held the beast just inches above the metal box. As was the fate of the two Diva ghosts, so was that of the snarling beast. White ionized light absorbed the massive brute and sealed it away inside the trap. Stomping down on the trigger one final time the doors of the trap snapped shut and locked tight. "He's in!"

The three proton streams turned off and all was quiet inside the opera house. Winston reclaimed his trap and secured it to his belt. "How's your arm Peter?"

"Just get me out of here..." Peter clumsily got back to his feet, still cradling his arm.

"Yeah, sure." Winston had no objections. "Let's get out of here."

Egon and Ray exchanged worried glances as Peter was escorted out of the opera house by Winston.

"Think he'll be okay?" Ray asked as he and Egon tagged along after their friends. "That was a pretty nasty bite."

"I won't be able to say for certain until I can examine the wound for myself." Egon checked the final readings on the PKE meter before clipping it back to his belt. "He's conscious and he's coherent, two very good signs."

"Not to mention grumpy." Ray quipped as they exited the opera house. Winston and Peter were standing at the rear compartment of Ecto-1 where Winston was helping Peter slip off his proton pack. "Do you want to ride up front with Winston, or should I?"

"It doesn't matter." Egon helped Winston with his own pack so he could get the car started. "We can't treat his arm until we're back at the firehouse anyway. It'll be easier to exam the bite in my lab rather than the backseat of a moving vehicle."

"Right." Ray watched as Peter pulled open the door to the car and sat down heavily. "I'll ride in the back then, he knows I won't be trying to get at his arm."

Egon arched his brow at the odd comment. "Are you implying that I'm some kind of vulture?"

"Not at all!" Ray helped Egon slip off his proton pack coyly. "But sometimes you are too curious and scientific for your own good."

Pondering the notion Egon decided that Ray wasn't wrong. "You may be right about that." Egon helped Ray remove the pack from his back and with it close the rear compartment now that all of their equipment was stored away. "But in this case I believe an extreme curiosity may prove invaluable to this type of scenario."

* * *

The ride back to the firehouse was quiet if not tense. Peter stared out the window like a pouting child, his hand wrapped protectively over his bleeding arm. Unwilling to talk to his friends or even look at them, he sat in his own self induced silence bitterly. His face was red as if he were embarrassed by the event, despite having nothing to be ashamed of.

Ray sat beside Peter and stared straight ahead through the windshield. Always a man to respect the privacy of others he chose to not ask Peter about his arm and let the injured man sit quietly until he was ready to open up and talk about it.

Winston drove Ecto-1 and discreetly kept looking back at Peter in the rear view mirror. As much as he wanted to know what was going through Peter's head at the moment, like Ray, he chose to respect Peter's privacy and focused on the road.

Egon on the other hand was anxiously waiting for their return to the firehouse so he could finally take a look at the injury. Sometimes his curiosity could be a problem as it made the emotionally reserved man all the more oblivious to typical reactions that stemmed from a state of pure feeling rather than unbiased logic.

Ecto-1 backed into the garage of the firehouse as per usual after a call. Janine Melnitz was busily typing away at her desk, completely uninterested in the returning vehicle. Just as the Ghostbusters had been become accustomed to dealing with the supernatural and paranormal, Janine had become used to working around a noisy car and loud, dangerous equipment that surrounded her at all hours of the day.

Stepping out of Ecto-1 Ray waved to Janine as he walked to the rear of the car to gather the equipment. "I'll get the ghosts deposited in the containment unit." He announced as he hefted the two smoking traps over his shoulders. "I'll make a second trip for the proton packs."

Winston watched as Peter threw open his door and took two steps away from the car before stopping and clutching his arm as a severe pain suddenly shot through the entire limb. "Peter?"

Egon opened his own door and was at Peter's side almost instantly. The pain etched on Peter's face was unmistakable. He was pale save for the embarrassed blush still on his cheeks. Sweat was beginning to bead on his brow and his entire body was shaking from the incredible pain. Standing in front of Peter, who was seemingly unable to move any further, Egon decided to take the initiative.

"Let me see your arm." Egon practically ordered as he took a firm grip on Peter's wrist with the intent of rolling up the bloodied, hole riddled sleeve of the damaged jumpsuit. "This could be serious."

"Back off, Spengz!" Peter pulled his arm from Egon's grip, cradling the injured limb in his opposite hand. "I got this." Storming through the garage and up the staircase he called back down to his concerned colleague in a stern tone of voice. "It's just a scratch, let me take care of this and you take care of our 'toothy pal' for me."

"Egon?" Winston didn't like the way Peter snapped at the physicist. "Is he alright? I know Peter has a temper but I've never seen him react so angrily over a cut on his arm."

"I'm not entirely sure Winston." Egon confessed as he watched Peter disappear from sight at the top of the staircase. "We've never had to deal with a flesh wound caused by the fangs of an incorporeal being before. If anything Peter is just worried as we are, if not scared."

"Scared, huh?" Winston casually folded his arms across his chest. "In all the busts we've taken on together I've never seen him scared before."

"There is a first for everything."

Janine had overheard the commotion from her desk. Walking over to Egon she took in the taller man's face and could see he was uncharacteristically worried. "Egon, what happened out there? What's wrong with Dr. Venkman?"

"He was attacked by a ghost." Egon explained in his deep monotone voice. "We don't know the significance of the injury just yet."

"Gee, I hope he's alright."

"So do we."

* * *

Upstairs in the washroom Peter unzipped his jumpsuit and slipped his arms from his sleeves. Uncovering his good arm first he tentatively, if not reluctantly, peeled away the tattered fabric of the second sleeve and exposed his raw, red flesh beneath."Aw, man..." He grimaced at the sight of his own anatomy.

Six deep symmetrical puncture wounds, three on the top of his forearm and the remaining three on the bottom just below his wrist, bled freely as a strange transparent secretion oozed out from the center of each wound. The damaged skin was swollen and already bruising a deep purple color. His hand and fingers trembled from the surrounding injury, which only made Peter feel even worse.

"This sucks..." Turning on the sink faucet, keeping the water cool but not cold, Peter ran his arm under the flowing water and hissed as the already painful wounded flared to life for a moment before the tender flesh mercifully began to dull in sensation. The water turned a pale pink as his blood was washed away from the surface of his skin and circled down the drain. "Why'd it have to bite me?"

Pulling his arm from under the tap Peter watched as the water beaded on his cooled skin and rolled down his arm.

"That looks pretty nasty!" Winston walked into the washroom. He wanted to check in on his friend and it was only then did he get a good look at the bite and the damage it caused. "Maybe you should let a doctor check it out."

"I _am_ a doctor." Peter defended sullenly as he took a clean white towel and wrapped it around his arm. Tying the sleeves of his jumpsuit around his waist Peter tried to walk out of the washroom past Winston but was blocked by the slightly taller man.

"But not of medicine." Winston reminded the stubborn psychologist as he opened up the large cabinet on the wall of the washroom. Tucked away inside on the top shelf was a large first aid kit and some various medication. "Hold still, I'll wrap up your arm for you."

"Thanks but no thanks." Peter refuted stubbornly. "I can handle this. It's just a scratch."

"It's _not_ just a scratch," Winston argued as he tucked the first aid kit under his arm and grabbed Peter's shoulder firmly. "you need this properly taken care of. Let me take care of you."

"It's not the first time I've been injured in the line of duty." Peter adamantly held his ground. "And it won't be the last."

"Yes, I know. But if you remember I've spent some time in combat when I was in the Marines and I have medical training from four years as a paramedic."

"Which means?"

"Which means I'm more qualified than you when it comes to treating battle wounds." Winston, keeping his hand on Peter's shoulder, coaxed the ever obstinate man to walk over to his bed and sit down. "It's either you let me check your arm or I check you into a hospital for the day."

"Considering the options," Peter reluctantly sat down on the edge of his bed and extended his towel wrapped arm outward. "I'll let you take a look."

"Good." Winston sat on Egon's across from Peter and opened up the first aid kit. "This is definitely going to hurt," Winston cautioned as he slipped on a pair of latex gloves and picked up the bottle of rubbing alcohol. "but it needs to be done."

"Just be gentle." Peter unwrapped the towel from his arm and let it sit across his lap.

"Hold your breath!" Winston held Peter's arm steady by gripping the wounded man's wrist and began slowly pouring the alcohol over the deep puncture wounds.

Peter tried to pull his arm back out of pure reflex but Winston's grip was too strong.

"Sorry, it's almost over." Winston set aside the alcohol in favor of the antibiotic ointment. "This should make everything feel a lot better."

"...Winston?" Peter whimpered pathetically. "Will you respect me in the morning?"

"Drama queen!" Winston shook his head as he finished cleaning the injury. "After I wrap your arm up I'm going to check the bandages in about three or four hours."

"Sounds good to me," Peter watched as Winston used the white gauze to cover the six puncture wounds. "as long as you don't use anymore alcohol."

"No promises." Taping up the gauze Winston checked his work and checked the circulation in Peter's fingertips. "Flex your hand a little."

Peter slowly closed his hand into a fist and relaxed his fingers, the small effort was enough to cause the tender flesh in his forearm to scream out in painful exertion.

"Okay, good. Take some ibuprofen for the pain and try not use to your arm or hand for a day or two." Winston handed Peter the bottle of medicine from the first aid kid. "It'll give your body some time to heal."

Peter nodded and let his arm fall limp onto his lap, the bottle of pills rattled as he took it with his good hand and struggled to open the lid.

"Tired?"

Peter nodded again.

"Get some sleep." Winston opened the bottle for Peter and dropped to pills into his opened palm. "I'll make sure everything stays quiet for you."

Peter theatrically fell backward on his bed, his head flopping down on his pill and good arm draping over his his eyes. "Hey Winston?"

"Yeah?" Winston had been packing up the first aid kit and left it sitting on the lid of the footlocker at the end of Peter's bed.

"Thanks."

"No problem."

* * *

Egon had resided himself to his lab to study the PKE readings on the beast that had bitten Peter. The energy levels were high as one would expect to see in a Class-4 entity, but there was something else in the readings that had Egon worried. A higher than average reading in the residual cellular structure. The beast had almost as many physical components to its form as it did ethereal energy.

"Fascinating." Egon analyzed the date, comparing it to the various spectral anomalies they've encountered over the years. "This beast is unlike any previous entity on record."

"What does that mean?" Ray had been walking past the lab's open door and heard Egon thinking out loud. "A new species?"

"It's entirely possible that the beast in question is a previously unknown hybrid; a creature that is composed of both living and dead tissue."

"Like a zombie?!" Ray asked excitedly.

"Hardly. The organic tissue shows no sign of decomposition as one would attribute to reanimated sinew."

"Oh." Ray sounded genuinely disappointed. "So what does it mean? Are we dealing with a ghost, a monster or a demon?"

"Unknown." Egon set aside the readings. "At the moment I'd like to examine Peter's arm. I'm deeply concerned about a possible infection."

"Peter's upstairs. I think he's asleep."

Egon put a hand to his chin thoughtfully. "Perhaps it's best if we let him rest. It'll give him time to recover from the attack as well as improve his current disposition."

Winston knocked on the opened door frame and stepped inside the lab. "I wrapped up Peter's arm and now he's taking a nap."

"Winston," Egon was still very curious and wanted some answers. "can you describe the wound for me? I'd like your honest assessment."

"Well," Winston leaned against the wall as he thought back to the experience. "the bite broke through the skin, it was bleeding pretty badly but I can't say how much for sure since Peter had rinsed most of the blood away by the time I got upstairs. His skin's bruised and swollen right around the puncture marks."

"Anything else?"

"Yeah, there were six bite marks altogether. Three on top of his forearm," Winston pointed to the approximate location by using his own arm as an example. "and three on the bottom."

"Strange. The anatomical structure of canine jawlines exhibits four elongated fangs, not six."

Ray had a question of his own. "Was he in any pain?"

"He was pretty sore." Winston confirmed. "I gave him two ibuprofen to help ease the pain. I told him I'd change the bandages in a few hours."

"Good, when you do let me know. I would like to examine the wound for myself." Egon requested boldly. "It'd also be beneficial to photograph the bites for future reference."

Ray nodded. "The camera's in the basement, it has a new roll of film and everything." Putting his hands on friends' shoulders Ray decided it was time for a cheerier subject. "Until then, why don't we get something to eat? I'm starved!"

"Great idea Ray." Winston couldn't agree more. "I'll order an early lunch just in case we get another call."

* * *

In the bunk room Peter tossed and turned uncomfortably on his bed. The pain in his arm had only been reduced to a dull throb thanks to the medicine and it seemed as though the pain was only going to get worse before it got better. Rolling onto his ride side Peter curled around himself and grasped agitatedly at his agonized arm silently pleading for the pain to stop. Tears welled up in eyes as he kept them shut as tightly as possible. A fine layer of sweat had formed on his skin, whether is was from the pain or his inability to lay still he couldn't tell. Strands of his dark locks of hair clung uncomfortably to his forehead, almost down in his face.

Despite his intense misery he refused to call out for his friends to help him, afraid he'd either be put under a microscope or prodded by doctors in the hospital.

Turning his face into his pillow Peter did his best to ignore the pain and try to fall asleep, hoping that perhaps sleep would release him from the pain of the waking world.

* * *

"Check it out." Winston walked into the kitchen with three bags in his hands. "Chow's here!"

"Chinese?" Ray asked as he helped Winston with the bags.

"It'll last us all afternoon."

"Good choice."

Egon was still down in his lab checking the data results, even the enticing aroma of fresh food wasn't enough to draw him away.

The sound of heels approaching the lab caught Egon's ear as Janine walked into the lab. "Egon, you guys got a call." She held a piece of paper between her fingers with the address and information written down. "Here."

"We do?" Egon accepted the paper and read over the details quickly. "Then why didn't you sound the alarm?"

"I didn't want to bother Dr. Venkman."

"Thank you Janine." Egon sighed as he exited the lab to inform Ray and Winston of their job. "Can you please keep an eye on Peter while we're out? He should still be asleep."

"Sure. I'll check in on him."

Egon nodded in approval as he left the lab and hustled up the second floor and into the kitchen. "Gentlemen, we have a call." He held out the paper for his colleagues.

"Aw man!" Winston grumbled. "Perfect timing."

"Do we want to bring Peter?" Ray asked in a low voice.

"No," Egon motioned for Winston and Ray to accompany him back down to the first floor. "he needs to rest. Janine will take care of things for us while we're gone."

Janine watched as the trio of Ghostbusters, who were still wearing their jumpsuits from the first call of the day, climbed into Ecto-1 and sped off from the garage. The lights were flashing and the siren was blaring as the iconic hearse took off down the block to the scene of their latest call.

"Sometimes I swear those guys spend more time in that car than they do the firehouse." Janine commented to herself. "Might as well go check on Dr. V while it's still quiet."

Stepping very lightly Janine ascended the staircase to the second floor, crossed the rec room and the kitchen and set foot inside the bunk room. Watching from the door Janine could see Peter curled up on his right side, his whole body trembling.

"Poor guy." She whispered to herself. "I wonder if he's really even asleep."

Keeping her footsteps light she crossed the bunk room and stood beside Peter's bed. She could see that his white t-shirt was soaked through with sweat and that he was shaking as if he were suffering from an icy shiver. His breaths were panting as he struggled to endure the harsh pain and steady his quaking body.

Gingerly she reached out a hand and pressed it lightly against Peter's forehead. "He's feverish." She realized with a righteous concern. "I heard Winston say he already took some medicine, I don't want to give him any more in case he has a bad reaction."

Thinking quickly Janine hustled into the adjoined washroom and ran a washcloth under the cold tap. Wringing out the excess water she returned to the bunk room, now able to see Peter's face as he was still laying on his right side.

"Definitely running a fever." Janine decided from looking at his absolutely white pallor and sweat drenched body. "I hope this helps."

As Janine laid the washcloth over Peter's forehead he stirred from his semiconscious state and opened his bright green eyes to look into Janine's lovely face. "Janine...?" His voice was slow and almost slurred.

"Yeah, it's me." She smoothed out the washcloth over his forehead and his hair. "Don't worry, you're not alone."

"Where's the guys?" He blinked slowly, his body still trembling with suffering spasms.

"On a call. They'll be back soon." Janine reassured softly. "Try to get some sleep."

Peter's eyes shut again, his body as tense as possible despite his best efforts to relax. "Don't go."

"I won't." She promised him as she sat down on the foot of his bed. "I'll be right here."

"I must really look horrible." Peter remarked.

"Why's that?"

"You feel bad for me."

"Don't flatter yourself Dr. V," Janine warned playfully. "I _always_ feel bad for you!"

"Thanks..."

Hours passed by slowly with Janine sitting vigil at Peter's bedside. Falling into a fitful slumber Peter groaned painfully as Janine continued to press the cold washcloth against his hot skin. The bandages around his arm were saturated in his sweat, the protective gauze slowly unraveling from around the injuries as the sweat and his frantic movements strained the bandages to the breaking point.

Muttering in his sleep Peter sounded as weak and pathetic as a lost child.

"Take it easy." Janine rested her hand on his shoulder and rubbed soothingly. "You'll be just fine."

From below on the first floor the large doors opened as Ecto-1 returned to the garage.

"Oh, thank God!" Janine cheered at the return of the Ghostbusters. "Don't worry Dr. V, Egon and Ray and Winston are all back. They'll know what to do!"

Boots marching up the staircase drew Janine's attention from Peter and to the opened doorway. Egon, Ray and Winston all stepped inside the room and gathered around Peter's bed.

"Oh, no." Ray could see how sickly Peter looked and his heart went out to his suffering friend.

"Janine, how long has he been this way?" Winston asked as he kneeled down beside the bed and looked at Peter's face. Taking Peter's arm in his hand Winston carefully began removing the bandages to examine the wound.

"He was looking pretty sick not long after you guys left, and he's just been getting worse ever since."

Egon reached down and pressed two fingers against Peter's neck. "Elevated temperature as well as an elevated heart rate. Infection has set in."

"Uh, guys?" Winston had removed the gauze and unveiled the nasty looking injury beneath. "We have a problem!"

The bite marks on Peter's arm had continued to bleed long after being cleaned and bandaged. All six puncture marks were swollen and seeping in blood and escaping fluid. The bruising had spread and darkened in color, stretching from Peter's wrist down to his elbow.

Egon moved his hand from Peter's neck and down to his shoulder next to Janine's. The severity of the injury had caught the seasoned physicist off guard.

Ray kneeled down beside Winston and stared with sicked awe at the sight. "I didn't know it was that bad!"

"It wasn't three hours ago." Winston calmly stated. "The bruises were only around the tooth marks and there wasn't any oozing."

"All this after being cleaned up?" Ray sounded absolutely floored by the revelation.

"Yeah, he's in bad shape." Winston gently laid Peter's arm back down on the bed. Picking up the first aid kit at the end of the bed he retrieved the bottle of alcohol and some fresh, sterile bandages. "I'm going to try cleaning out the bites again, hopefully it'll stop the spread of the infection."

Egon gently rolled Peter from his side and onto his back, his limp body moving heavily without any resistance to the movement. Pressing his hand down on Peter's chest Egon felt his heart pounding in his chest and his shallow panting breaths. "Janine, can you please get some ice? We need to get his temperature down."

"I'm on it!" Janine left the bunk room and hustled about in the kitchen gathering the requested ice.

"What can I do?" Ray asked as he watched Peter's stern, pale face etched with pain.

"Ibuprofen. If you can wake him up and get him to take another dose."

Winston handed Ray the bottle of medicine as he prepared to clean the wounds.

"I'll do what-"

Peter suddenly bolted upright in his bed, Egon's hand being forced away by Peter's stronger hand as he reached out and grabbed onto Egon's arm very tightly. Peter's eyes were vacant and glassy, staring off into nothingness. "Don't touch me." He spoke in a low voice without emotion.

"Peter?" Egon asked intrigued by Peter's unusual behavior. "Are you feeling alright?"

"Don't touch me." Peter repeated as he slowly released his grip around Egon's arm, leaving red discoloration behind in the shape of his hand.

"Peter, do you know where you are?" Egon retracted his arm and rubbed at the sore redness left by Peter's hand.

Winston and Ray backed away from the bed hoping that Egon could get through to Peter.

Peter blinked once and looked up at Egon, his eyes still vacant but managing to look directly into the eyes of the concerned physicist. "Where?" He asked slowly.

"Yes. Peter, do you know where you currently are?"

Without another word Peter scrambled from his bed in full panic. As he raced across the room Winston instinctively gave chase. "Peter! Wait!"

The delirious psychologist raced through the kitchen, rec room and down the stairs int the garage. Janine turned and watched in absolute shock as Peter flew through the building with Winston in pursuit. "What's going on?!"

Egon and Ray darted into the kitchen as Peter and Winston disappeared down the stairs. "Peter is currently suffering from delirium." Egon explained, his voice heavy with fear. "We must find a way to reduce his fever before any there's any permanent damage."

"How?"

A crash from below drew the three spectators to the top of the staircase. Looking down they saw Peter pressing his back up against the wall of the garage, a toppled over toolbox at his feet.

"Easy Peter," Winston was speaking calmly and keeping his distance. "you're among friends. Don't you recognize me?"

Peter was breathing frantically as if he had just run a marathon. Sweat dripped from his forehead and soaked through his shirt. His face was stark white, his eyes drawn and dull with confusion.

"I... I..." Peter's eyes glanced about the room suspiciously. Eyeing the door he bolted from the garage and burst through the unlocked exit.

"Peter!" The entire firehouse called out in chorus.

"This is bad." Egon jogged the staircase to meet Winston in the garage. "He's too sick to be out there."

"What do we do?"

"Split up and search for him."

"Okay, you're right." Winston took in a deep breath to steel his nerves. "I'll get the radios so we can keep in contact with each other."

"Good idea."

Ray joined Egon in the garage and flashed the taller man a deeply worried look. "Egon, whatever is happening to Peter... it's serious, isn't it?"

"I'm afraid so." Egon couldn't bear to look Ray in the eyes as he spoke. "This hybrid of a beast must be carrying a strain of bacteria foreign to our corporeal plane. It would explain why Peter become so ill so quickly."

Winston rejoined Egon and Ray with the three radios in his hands. "Okay, the batteries are fully charged. Now we just need to know where to start looking."

Ray took one of the radios from Winston put it in his pocket. "I'll start canvasing the neighborhood, some should've seen him running by."

"You're right." Egon took his own radio from Winston and clipped it to his belt. "Ray you go one way, Winston go the other."

"What about you?" Winston asked as he pocketed his own radio.

"I'll use the PKE meter to try and locate him. The bacteria in his bloodstream should be able to be registered by the meter."

Janine joined the three men, her arms folded defensively across her chest. "Let me guess, you want me to stay here just in case he comes back, right?"

"Right." Egon nodded at her. "If he does return-"

"Contact you over the radio, I know, I know..."

* * *

Peter stumbled awkwardly down the block, his mind in a daze and footsteps uneven. Those who saw him kept their distance, almost as if they were afraid of the frazzled man. With nowhere to go, no one to turn to, no clear thoughts to focus on, Peter aimlessly roamed the streets of New York City. The festering wound on his arm had become numb to all sensation, Peter seemed unaware of the injury he was in the midst of recovering from.

Drawn to the familiar landmarks that lined the block Peter was seemingly retracing his steps; oblivious to the sanctuary that was the firehouse from which he fled.

* * *

"Peter?" Winston drove through the city with Ecto-1, leaning out the opened window as he called for his friend. "Peter, where'd you go?"

Keeping a sharp eye on the various people walking the sidewalks and crossing the streets Winston scanned every face, every piece of clothing for some recognition of the wayward psychologist.

The city was huge and the day was already turning into night.

"Come on man, don't hide on us."

* * *

Egon used the PKE meter to guide him down the city block opposite direction from Winston. Hoping the meter could somehow pick up on even the most minuscule traces of the bacteria that had Peter in a fever induced delirium Egon attempted to track his lost, wandering and confused friend.

"Nothing in this direction." Egon remarked as he held the meter out in front of him. Standing at the end of the block he looked to his left and then to his right trying to decided which was to continue walking. "Perhaps a straight line would be the most effective search route."

Crossing the street as quickly as he long legs could carry him Egon continued to scan the air, waiting, hoping for the meter to pick up on anything that could point him in the right direction.

* * *

Ray had taken the liberty of walking outward from the firehouse, going down the middle while Winston and Egon took the left and right trajectories down the block. Armed only with his radio and an emergency flashlight the empathetic and kind engineer walked the the block slowly while looking for any clue that could indicate Peter's location.

"Let's see," Ray thought back to the last things he remembered about Peter before he took off from the firehouse in a panic. "he was still wearing his jumpsuit, but he had the sleeves tied around his waist. And he was wearing a white t-shirt."

Glancing through the thinning groups of people walking about the sidewalks Ray honed in anything and everything white.

His hair was also a mess from sleeping and getting all sweaty." Ray looked through the crowd for anyone with a messy dark haircut and white t-shirt. "And his arm was all bruised and bloodied." There was very little activity in the crowd that would indicate someone injured wandering about, or horrified onlookers who were caught off guard by the sudden sight of so gruesome an injury. "Not here, at least not that I can see."

Refusing to give up the hunt Ray made his way further down the block and weaved his way through the New Yorkers as the sun began to lower in the sky. Evening would soon be upon the city and shortly thereafter nighttime.

"Peter, we have to get you some help!" Ray spoke out loud to himself, not the least bit interested in the curious stares he received from the passers by. "Now, if I were Peter where would I go? Obviously not the firehouse, and he rarely ever spends time in his apartment these days... So where?"

As he tried to get in Peter's frame of mind Ray walked the sidewalks slowly, making each step was deliberate as to not miss anything unusual in his immediate surroundings as he remained ever vigilant.

The sounds of construction in the distance caught his ear. Following the chaotic noise Ray found himself standing outside the old building that had been the source of their first call earlier in the day. "Huh, guess the old opera house was declared safe for work." Ray observed the workers going about their business outside the building, renovating the old sign that hung above the large entrance. "But everyone is still too nervous to look inside." He laughed at idea.

A loud 'crash' from inside the opera house echoed through the building and caused the work outside to stop.

"What was that?" Ray asked a cloud of dust drifted through the cracks in the old door and door frame.

"Whatever it was," A burly voice from above the door responded to Ray, which caused him to look up at the source. "it's yours! You're a Ghostbuster, right? You were here earlier, go back in and check things out for us!" A heavy built construction worker called down to the lone man as he remained steadfast on the roof, unwilling to go inside the building.

"Uh... sure! No problem." Ray looked back at the door and took a step forward. "I have the radio so if there is something in there I can call in back up. Easy."

Pushing open the still unlocked main doors Ray peered his head inside and stared through the wafting dust cloud and into the darkened interior. Very little had changed since their earlier departure. The floor was still a mess with discarded tools and broken bits of plaster. In the debris of dust and plaster the four sets of boots prints going into and out of the building lined up perfectly with the four Ghostbusters, however a fresh set of boot prints entering the building seemed oddly out of place.

"Is someone in here?" Ray wondered as he looked down at the newly created tracks. A second loud 'crash' from the stage drew his focus. "I'll take that as a 'yes'."

Daring to step further inside the building Ray switched his flashlight and used the beam navigate over the fallen debris and made his way back toward the large stage area where the commotion had taken place. A cloud of disturbed dust and plaster wisped about over the stage, illuminated by the flashlight beam as Ray ventured closer.

"Hello?" He called out curiously. "I'm not going to hurt you, I just want to know what's going on."

Thudding boot steps from the back of the stage made Ray jump. Turning his beam onto the back of the stage he caught sight of a figure huddled down near the back trembling with fear.

"Hey? You alright?" Ray used his hands to pull himself up onto the stage, holding the flashlight between his teeth as he moved. Dusting off his hands he grabbed onto the light and shined it into the darkness. "I want to help you."

"H-help?" A familiar voice stammered fearfully.

"Peter?!" Ray was almost dumbfounded by the sight of his friend cowering in the shadows. "There you are!"

As Ray approached Peter up an arm defensively and shrunk away.

"It's okay Peter, I'm your friend. Remember?"

"Friend?" Peter repeated sounded like a lost child.

"That's right. We've been friends for years." Kneeling down beside the sick man Ray kept his voice low and calm. "I want to help you. That's what friends do."

Peter lowered his arm and looked at Ray with his vacant glassy eyes. "I need help."

"I know. That's why I'm here." Gently Ray placed his hand on Peter's uninjured arm. "I'm going to take care of you."

Making sure to keep his expression as calm as he was sincere he took in Peter's current condition. In the hour it took to find Peter the ill man had become deathly pale, his skin saturated with fever induced sweat. His white shirt was stained from both the sweat and from the dust that had been stirred up as he stumbled through the opera house. The horrific bruises and fang marks on his arm were severely infected; the skin was swollen and bleeding, liquid pus was beginning to ooze from the opened wounds.

"Here." Ray moved his hand from Peter's good arm toward the bad arm. "I want to take a look at your arm, is that okay?"

Staring blankly at Ray for a moment Peter slowly nodded and lifted his bad arm up for Ray to see.

"This is why you're sick, this is why you need help." Ray began to explain the situation as if Peter was the small child he appeared to be. "As soon as we get your arm treated you'll feel better and won't need anymore help."

"I... I'll be treated?"

"That's right." Ray confirmed. "Will you let me treat you?"

Peter looked at his arm and then back to Ray. "Yes."

"Thank you. I'm going to call our other friends so they can help, too." Ray took his radio and pressed the 'talk' button. "Okay?"

"Okay..."

As Ray lifted the radio to his mouth Peter suddenly reached forward and wrapped his arms around Ray's shoulder in a tight, fearful hug. "Help me."

"I will..." Ray was stunned by Peter's reaction and reciprocated the hug with one arm. "I promise."

Peter's arms went limp as he suddenly lost consciousness. His body weighed heavily against Ray as the engineer used his arm to support Peter's limp body against his own.

"Egon, Winston, can you hear me?"

' _Yeah, I hear you_!' Winston replied first.

' _Ray, did you find Peter_?' Egon asked worriedly.

"Yeah, I found him." Ray confirmed. "He's in rough shape."

Winston spoke up again. ' _Where are you guys at_?'

"We're inside the old opera house." Ray answered as he shifted his weight from his knees and sat down, allowing Peter to lay down across his lap. "We're on the stage."

' _The opera house from this morning_?' Winston questioned wisely.

"Yeah, that's the one."

' _Hang tight, I'll be right over_.' Winston clicked off the radio and changed direction in Ecto-1.

' _I'm two blocks away, I'll meet you there_.' Egon reported. ' _How is he Ray_?'

Pressing his hand to Peter's forehead Ray grimaced at the elevated temperature of the skin beneath his palm. "He's burning up. Whatever's going on with his arm needs to be stopped, FAST."

' _Agreed. Winston and I will be there soon_.'

"Here that?" Ray set aside his radio and looked down at Peter's drawn face as he moved his hand from Peter's forehead and into his messy hair. "They'll be here soon."

Peter remained in a restless of state on unconsciousness, the only life he exhibited came in the form a sharp panting breaths of pain and his injured arm twitching as the infection ran rampant through the afflicted limb.

"Just hold on for me, pal." Ray asked in a hush plea.

The sound of approaching heavy boot steps drew Ray's attention from Peter and toward the entryway of the opera house. Egon had arrived and was rushing toward the stage at an impressive speed. Leaning over the edge of the stage he reached up and rested his hand on Peter's good arm. "Peter? Can you hear me?"

"He's out." Ray shook his head sadly. "Only for a few minutes, though."

Running the PKE meter over Peter's body Egon waited for some kind of reaction. "Nothing is showing up on the meter. Perhaps the infection wasn't caused by an ethereal bacteria after all."

"Does that tell you anything about how you could help him?"

"Well," Egon turned off the meter and returned it to his belt. "it's possible that his body has already eradicated the bacteria and has begun developing an immunity to the invading strain. It's also possible that the infection was caused by a secondary source that I cannot currently detect. Perhaps a blood test can provide a more adequate answer."

A second set of boots stomping down from the entryway to the stage introduced Winston back to the scene. "How is he?" Winston asked as he stood beside Egon at the edge of the stage. "Please tell me he's still alive!"

"He is," Ray confirmed with a brisk nod. "but barely."

Pulling himself up onto the stage Winston helped Ray to push Peter up into a sitting position. Mindful of Peter's horribly infected and injured arm Winston draped the damaged limb over Peter's chest with a methodical touch. "I'll get this side, you get the other."

"Right." Ray moved into position as he and Winston worked in tandem to lift the ill Ghostbuster from the stage and toward the edge of the stage. "Egon, you got him?"

"Yes." Egon pulled Peter's legs over the edge of the stage and supported the unconscious man into a standing position while Ray and Winston slid off the stage right beside him. "Shall we carry him?"

"We got him," Winston declined the suggestion. "lead us out."

"Follow me." Egon turned around and walked toward the entryway. Kicking aside tools and bits of debris the focused physicist cleared a path for his colleagues to tread easier. "Is Ecto parked in front?"

"Yeah," Winston kept his pace slow as he and Ray worked together to carry Peter outside. "the construction crew didn't have any problems with me leaving the car out in front of the building."

Exiting the opera house Egon pulled open the door to the rear passenger seat of the hearse and stepped aside as Ray climbed inside and knelt on the seat. Allowing Peter to rest heavily against himself he shifted his weight and laid Peter down across the seat and over his lap. Winston lifted up Peter's legs and placed them inside the car and closed the door.

"Almost home." Ray told Peter as he patted Peter's chest lightly.

"Let's get out of here." Winston suggested as he took his seat behind the wheel, Egon climbing into the front to ride shotgun. As the hearse drove away from the opera house an interesting thought came to Winston's mind. "You know, I can understand someone have a mini freak out from being delirious with a fever, but why on Earth did he go back to the opera house? Why didn't he go somewhere he was more familiar with?"

Egon pondered the question for only a moment before providing a suggestion. "It's likely that the memory of the opera house is the last lucid memory that Peter was able to retain while in the midst in a delirious state. On instinct he returned to the last place he was able to recognize in an attempt to seek a form of solace."

Ray spoke up from the backseat, his hand still resting on Peter's chest. "He didn't seem to recognize me at all when I approached him, but he did listen to me and was willing to trust me."

"On a core level Peter may have in fact recognized you, Ray," Egon turned to look at Peter in the backseat. "but without his memories or sense of surroundings in tact he wouldn't be able to properly identify you as an ally."

"At least he didn't see me as an enemy!"

"True enough."

Winston pulled the hearse down the block nearing the firehouse on the corner. "We're almost there, and once we're inside we need to get Peter's temperature down quick."

"What do you suggest?" Egon inquired as he stared at Peter's paled face and fidgeting movements in the backseat.

"Cold shower." Winston replied firmly as he backed Ecto-1 in the firehouse. "It won't be easy to get him upstairs but it's his best bet. When I worked as a paramedic I've helped my share of doctors and nurses cart overheated patients into cool baths and sometimes the showers during some nasty heatwaves. Ice got used up quick when the whole city started burning up!"

"Good idea." Egon opened his door as the car came to a stop. Opening the rear passenger door he slipped his arms under Peter's shoulders and began pulling the unconscious man out of the vehicle. "Do you have his legs?"

"Yeah, no problem." Ray lifted Peter's legs up and out as Egon carried the downed psychologist from the car and toward the stairs. "How're we going to do this?"

Winston intervened. "Like this." Standing beside Peter he took the unconscious man's arm and slung it around his neck, while Egon supported his weight, then shifted his stance to heft Peter up and over his shoulder out of Egon and Ray's grip. "It's easier to carry him this way."

As Winston carried Peter up the stairs; the man was slung limply over Winston's shoulder with his injured arm dangling pathetically downward. As Winston stepped into the washroom Janine walked over to Egon and Ray with the unmistakable look of concern plaster across her otherwise calm face. "You found him! How bad is he?"

Ray put his hand on Janine's shoulder and answered her simply, honestly. "Bad."

It wasn't too difficult for Winston to carry Peter into the washroom, but it was surprisingly difficult to sit Peter down on the floor of the shower without him falling over. Propping Peter in a sitting position up against the cool tiles of the shower with one hand Winston turned on the water with his other hand, checking the water's temperature making sure it was cool but not cold.

The chilled water showered down onto Peter, soaking into his already sweat drenched shirt and dark hair.

"It may be uncomfortable," Winston talked to Peter in a reassuring manner. "but it'll help. Trust me."

Keeping a hand on Peter's shoulder Winston held the helpless man upright against the wall and made sure the water wasn't going down his throat or into his nose as he sat on the floor of the shower. The sleeve of Winston's jumpsuit was drenched and uncomfortable but he didn't move his arm to ensure that Peter was sitting safely in the water.

"Now, let's take a closer look at that arm." Reaching over to Peter's arm Winston pulled the bruised, bleeding limb from the floor of the shower and rested it atop Peter's lap. "That's one nasty infection." Winston grimaced at the sight. "But you're going to pull through, I know it."

Egon and Ray joined Winston in the washroom. With the first aid kit in hand Ray kneeled down on Peter's opposite side in the shower, his jumpsuit quickly absorbing the cold water and chilling his skin.

"What can we do?"

"Help me get his arm cleaned out, I must've missed something the first time."

"No way, not you." Ray disagreed as he sat the first aid kit outside the shower and popped open the lid. "That bite alone must be pretty potent."

"Only one way to find out." Winston carefully pressed his fingers along the painful bite marks and palpitated the swollen skin for an sign of embedded debris that had been initially overlooked. Even with the gentle pressure being applied the wounds began to bleed again, collected fluid oozing out. "We have to figure out what's causing this or his arm is going to become gangrenous!"

Egon, who had been observing silently, knew that Winston's prognosis was all too plausible. "I want to get a sample of the infected tissue and some blood." He decided squarely. "There very well may be a second culprit causing this severe reaction."

"Do what you think is best Egon," Winston never took his eyes from Peter's arms. "Ray and I will stay here with Peter."

"I'll be back." Egon rushed from the washroom down to the first floor. Using the fire pole as opposed the stairs Egon made it down to his lab in only a matter of seconds. As he gathered the necessary syringes his thoughts were preoccupied with the nerve racking possibility of losing Peter to the rampant infection that was already causing severe damage to his arm, let alone the rest of his body. "There has to be a way to identify the infection, we won't let it kill Peter..."

Ray helped hold Peter upright against the tiles in the shower while Winston slowly, methodically checked over each of the six puncture wounds in Peter's arm. Placing his hand across Peter's forehead Ray gave Winston a small smile. "I think the shower's working, he feels a little cooler."

"Good," Winston looked away from the arm and to Peter's face. "I was getting worried about that fever."

"So was I. Nice thinking with the shower!"

"Thanks, sometimes it really pays off when you can't quite pick a career and roll with it." Winston's fingers paused as he passed by the third bite mark on the interior of Peter's forearm. "Wait a minute, what is that?"

"What's what?" Ray leaned in closer as Winston focused on the strange discovery.

"I think there's something under his skin!" As his fingertips ran over the offending object Peter began to groan in pain. "Yeah, there's definitely something under his skin!"

Egon returned to the shower and kneeled down. "You've located foreign matter?"

"Yeah, something small but painful."

Egon took off his glasses as the shower left spots on the lenses and obstructed his sight. "Where exactly?"

"Here." Winston pressed his right index finger down on the object in question. "Whatever it is, it's buried deep in the tissue."

"Curious." Egon took the syringe and prepared to insert the needle into the skin just below the unseen object. "This is going to hurt him, can you two keep him steady?"

"Yeah, we got him." Winston wrapped his strong arm around Peter's shoulders to hold him still, while Ray reached down and pressed Peter's legs down onto the floor. "Do it and do it quick!"

Egon held his breath as he inserted the needle into Peter's arm, doing his best to ignore Peter's pained groans and futile attempts to pull his arm free from Egon's grip. The needle located the object and helped push it to the surface, blood and fluid oozing around the needle and staining Peter's bruised arm in the offensive pink coloration.

"I almost have it." Egon retracted the plunger on the syringe and watched as the vial filled up with blood and a strange object that 'clinked' as it was sucked into the vial. "That must be it!"

Peter finally relaxed as Egon removed the needle and let go of the sore arm.

"Go check that out, we'll take care of Peter." Winston insisted.

"Let us know what you find!" Ray asked as he helped Winston clean up Peter's bloodied arm. "...especially if it's serious."

Replacing his glasses Egon nodded as he stood upright. "I'll run tests immediately."

Turning off the shower Winston motioned for Ray to help him stand Peter up. "We should get his wet jumpsuit off. The last thing he needs is to catch a cold."

Isolating the removed object from the syringe vial Egon examined the specimen under the microscope with unbreakable concentration.

Janine, who had witnessed Egon's hasty rush into the lab only to return to the second floor, was curious. After Egon made a second reappearance and stowed away inside his lab she couldn't stand idle and watch from afar any longer. Walking into the lab she stood with her back to the wall beside the opened door and spoke up. "Egon, did you find what's making Peter so sick?"

"I believe so." Egon used a second syringe filled with sterile saline solution to clean off the questionable object. Examining the now white specimen under the lens Egon's eyes widened with fear as it took a familiar shape. "Peter... Peter was poisoned!"

"Poisoned?!" Janine nearly screamed as the shock set it. "From what?! Who did it?!"

"That beast," Egon slammed his fists down on the table in disgust. "when it bit him it broke off the tip of its central, third fang. The fang is hollow and filled with venom, just like a snake."

"Oh my..." Janine pressed her hand to her chest in abject fear. "You can... You can save him, right?"

"I can try." Egon closed his eyes and bowed his head solemnly. "There may be enough venom left inside the tooth to extract a sample, and Peter's body may have begun developing the proper antibodies to resist the venom but I can't be sure."

"Is there anything I can do?" Janine volunteered sincerely. "Anything at all."

"Yes." Egon lifted his head and stared down at the microscope between his hands. "Go upstairs and let Winston and Ray know what I've uncovered. Let them know it's a race against time and to do everything possible to keep Peter alive!"

"I'm on it!"

The sound of Janine's heels clicking on the concrete floor of the lab and garage echoed distantly as she charged up the stairs, out of sight.

"Okay Peter," Egon set to work with a steeled determination. "let's figure this thing out together."

Janine entered the bunk room just as Winston and Ray laid Peter down onto his bed. The wet jumpsuit had been tossed aside leaving Peter to rest somewhat comfortably in his damp t-shirt and shorts.

"Guys, Egon knows what's wrong with Peter." Her voice was low but bore no negativity for Peter's sake. "He was poisoned."

"What?!" Ray's eyes went wild with fear, his hand instinctively wrapped around Peter's and holding tight. "Poison..."

Winston looked down at Peter and to the freshly bandaged arm that was draped over his chest. "That would explain why he got so sick so fast. Do we have an antivenin? What's the best course of treatment?"

"Egon is running some tests, he thinks there may be enough venom left to make an antidote, but he's not entirely sure."

Sitting down on the edge of Peter's bed Winston lowered his hand down onto Peter's chest, feeling his pounding heart and panting breaths. "If anyone is strong enough to be beat this, it's Peter Venkman!"

Toiling away in his lab Egon carefully extracted the remaining drops of venom from the tooth and preserved it in its own separate vial. The poison was incredibly potent despite the small amount that had managed to enter Peter's bloodstream. Comparing the poison to the blood it had contaminated Egon was able to see how invasive and aggressive the poison reacted to the afflicted host's red blood cells.

"This would be a remarkable sight to behold if Peter's life wasn't on the line." Egon remarked to himself as he studied the venom under the microscope. "His blood does indicate an attempt to resist the poison in itself, he may have acquired a very finite immunity." Looking away from the microscope he stared blankly at the wall ahead as he began contemplating his next move. "Perhaps I can create an antivenin using a serum extract of his blood plasma."

Up in the bunk room Peter began tossing and turning uncomfortably on his bed, the fever raging through his body once again.

Winston pressed the temperature probe from the first aid kit to Peter's temple to take a reading. "One hundred and five!" He set aside the probe and hustled into the kitchen. "Ice. Now."

Janine followed Winston to assist in gathering the ice that had been collected earlier in the day, but never used.

"Hold on Peter." Ray gently held Peter down on the bed and tried to keep his voice from shaking with the gut wrenching fear that making himself feel sick. "Just a little longer, we know what's wrong and Egon is going to get the cure!"

Draping bags of ice over Peter's body; across his chest, under his neck, under his arms, against his groin and beneath his ankles, Winston and Janine kept vigil over the dying man while Ray continue to provide some words of comfort in the dire circumstances.

"We're all with you, so you need to do your part and stay with us. No one does anything alone, remember?" Ray soothed as Peter stopped tossing on the bed. The cold ice was keeping the fever from rising any higher and was very slowly reducing the dangerously high temperature. "Just a little longer. Your arm has been cleaned up, the poison is going to be removed and you're going to wake up and come back to us. Alright?"

Slow heavy footsteps on the staircase drew Janine's attention away from Peter while Ray and Winston didn't dare to look away from their downed colleague. Egon entered the room with a loaded syringe in his hand.

"This is all I could create." Egon sounded disappointed, as if he had somehow failed. "I'm not sure if it'll be enough but it's all we have."

Winston watched as the physicist cross the room and stood beside the bed. Lifting Peter's good arm up from the bed he cleaned off the skin and prepared to insert the needle into the Cephalic vein running along the interior of the elbow. "Egon, he's already in rough shape. Do you think there will be any side effects?"

Without a word Egon injected the antivenin into Peter's bloodstream and returned the arm to its resting position on the bed. "Only time will tell."

Through the rest of the evening the team took shifts in keeping an eye on Peter's progress. The sick man was never left alone, his condition being closely monitored by his closest of friends; his family.

Egon had taken the first shift for three hours, then Winston for the next three. Ray kept awake all through the late night and early morning while Egon and Winston slept very lightly in their own beds, waiting for the next shift to begin.

As morning crept through the windows Janine arrived for work, bringing fresh coffee for the three exhausted Ghostbusters. "Thought you guys could use a pick me up." She whispered gently.

"Thanks Janine." Ray accepted the coffee gratefully.

"How's he doing?"

"The same." Ray took a tentative sip of the coffee. "Which I guess is good. At least he isn't getting any worse."

"Need some more ice?"

"That'd be great."

"Okay, I'll be right back."

Ray watched as Janine left the coffee on the nightstand beside Peter's bed and walked into the kitchen. "You made it through the first night Peter, let's make sure you make it through the rest of the day, too, huh?"

Janine walked into the bunk room with fresh bags of ice in her hands. "Why don't you get some rest? I can keep watch over him for a while."

"Thanks, but I'm okay." Ray lied.

"Well, I'm going to stay here anyway. If the phone rings I can get it pretty quickly." She joined Ray on his bed across from Peter's. "Never thought I'd find myself missing Peter giving me a hard time."

"The feeling is mutual."

Morning, noon and evening all passed on uneventfully. Peter's pale face was still drawn and unresponsive to his friends speaking to him or checking on his arm. His fever had been reduced to one hundred and two degrees, it was still high but not as dangerous as it had been the night before.

"Looks like his arm is finally starting to heal." Winston observed as he changed the bandages. "The bruises are still bad but the puncture wounds aren't swollen or bleeding anymore."

Egon picked up Peter's wrist and counted his pulse. "His heart rate is still unusually fast. But he's breathing normally."

"Hey man, you're exhausted." Winston noticed that Egon looked as though he hadn't slept in days. "Why don't you take off for a while? Go for a walk to clear your mind and then chill out in front of the TV?"

"No. I'm fine." Egon refused to leave Petr behind. "I assure you that I am well."

"Okay, just don't work yourself into the ground." Winston cautioned his friend wisely. "If you don't take care of yourself then how can you possibly help Peter?"

Egon contemplated Winston's question thoughtfully. "You're right." Sitting down on his bed beside Peter's he watched his friend sleeping beneath the melting bags of ice.

"Is there something on your mind, Egon? You've been acting a little strange ever since Peter took off the other day, and I know it's not just from him being sick and on the run. What's bothering you?"

Egon folded his hands together and he slouched down on the edge of his bed. "Peter... Peter has never been one to trust easily. I've known him for almost ten years now and in that time he has become a trusted colleague and good friend."

"But?"

"When I tried to help him after we returned from the opera house he refused to accept my assistance. Later when I tried to examine his arm he demanded that I refrain from coming in contact with him and fled from the firehouse. But when Ray located him he was willing to trust despite being lost in a delirium and hasn't tried to resist whenever you've tended to his wounds."

"You think Peter doesn't trust you?"

Egon lifted his gaze and locked onto Winston. "I feel the evidence in compelling enough."

"Egon, he was in pain, he was scared and he was confused. You can't really believe that he doesn't trust you! I do, and know both Ray and Janine do, too. I've only know you for a couple years and I trust you with my life."

"And yet Peter seems to be afraid of me, he's very mistrustful and reacted to my presence as if I was a threat."

"He's sick man, once he's better he'll be back to his normal self and you'll see that it was all just from being sick. Nothing personal. Alright?"

Nodding subtly Egon was willing to give the benefit of the doubt despite remaining unconvinced.

"If you want to get some rest I'll take your shift." Winston offered politely.

"No, I'm fine. Go on, go get something to eat."

"Okay, but if you get tired-"

"Yes. I will let you know. Thank you Winston."

As Winston took his leave of the bunk room, walking slowly and deliberately to keep the room as quiet as possible, Egon was left alone with Peter. Reaching out Egon laid an less than confident hand on Peter's arm, almost as if he was afraid that he was in wrong to offer his friend a comforting touch.

"Peter, I'm not sure if you can hear me but please, wake up. You've had enough time to sleep, your fever has been reduced and the antivenin has had enough time to work. Please, wake up. Let us know that you're still here."

Peter's hand twitched beneath the white bandages but he showed no other sign of a conscious response.

"Okay then. Take your time, we can wait."

The night dragged on slowly. Peter remained asleep while the bags of ice melted away into lukewarm water on his body. Egon, Ray, Winston and Janine all spent time in the bunk room to watch over Peter and to keep one another company during the emotionally draining experience.

Gingerly Janine ran her hand through Peter's hair, brushing the messy dark locks from his less drawn face. "I think his temperature is almost back to normal." Placing the back of the hand against his forehead she noted how much cooler his skin felt compared to the high grade fever he had been suffering. "I wonder if he'll be waking up soon."

Ray began picking up the bags of melted ice to return them to the freezer. "I sure hope so. The longer he's out the more likely he's..." Ray couldn't finish the sentence. "I'm sure he'll be awake soon Janine."

Sighing wearily Janine sat on the edge of Peter's bed and rested her chin in her hand. "I was never cut out to be a nurse."

Winston slept heavily in his bed, taking a sleeping pill to help him finally get some rest. Egon was laying on his bed beside Peter's with his eyes closed but he was still very much awake and aware of the world around him.

Ray returned to the bunk room and sat down on his bed with a heavy 'plop'. "It's late, why don't you take off for the night Janine?"

"No way. I'm not going to leave you guys here alone exhausted. Besides, for me this is some pretty sweet over time." She joked lightly. "Get some sleep Ray, I'll stay up with Peter."

Laying back onto his bed Ray folded his arms under his head and closed his eyes. "Thanks Janine. Remind me to give you a raise tomorrow."

"No problem."

After a few moments Ray was fast asleep and Janine was sitting quietly on the edge of Peter's bed. Egon sat up slowly and looked over at Janine. "Thank you for staying Janine."

"Egon, I didn't know you were awake."

"I couldn't sleep even if I wanted to." Egon admitted as he swung his legs over the side of his bed. "You've done enough, please go get some rest. He's out of danger now."

Janine could tell by the look in Egon's eyes that he was hurting. It wasn't often the strong minded physicist revealed any emotional insecurity but whenever he did it was never a pretty sight.

"Are you sure?"

"Positive." Egon gave Janine's hand a light squeeze. "Please, go home."

"Okay, but if you need anything call me right away."

"I will."

"Goodnight Egon." Janine exited the bunk room gracefully. "I'll see you in the morning."

All that night Egon studied Peter's expressionless face. The prospects if failure ached at Egon's heart. What if he was wrong? What if he couldn't create the antivenin? What if he was too late to do anything? What if he was responsible for Peter's fate? What if Peter accelerated his demise because Egon made him run from the firehouse in a blind panic? What if-

A light stirring from the bed put Egon on alert. The rising sun shown through the windows and basked a warm amber ray of light over Peter's face.

"Peter?" Egon watched as Peter's eyes began to flutter. "Peter, if you can hear me open your eyes."

Peter's head rolled back and forth against the pillow as his heavy eyelids struggled to open.

"Come on Peter, I know you can hear me. Open your eyes!"

Slowly, weakly, Peter's eyes opened and revealed the green irises that stared at the ceiling blankly.

"Peter?" Egon want to rest his hand on Peter's arm but chose not to, his hand hovering in midair.

"E... Egon?" Peter turned his head and looked at his worried friend. "What... What happened?"

"You," Egon hesitated. "you were suffering from a horrific infection from the bite on your arm. Do you remember?"

"I..." Peter blinked a few times as the foggy memories cleared. "I remember being at the opera house. Some... monster... it bit me."

"That's right."

Peter lifted his bandaged arm and stared at in awe. "It almost... killed me."

"But you're fine." Egon reassured him, retracting his hand as he spoke. "You're going to make a full recovery."

"How long?"

"Until you recover?"

"No, how long was I out?"

"Going on three days."

"Three days?" Peter lowered his arm and stared intently at Egon. "Have you been here all that time?"

"We all have." Egon motioned to Ray and Winston asleep in their beds. "Janine as well."

Swallowing the welling up sense of pride in his friends and the overwhelming gratitude Peter turned away and closed his eyes. "Thank you."

Egon relaxed his shoulders and bowed his head. "You're welcome." The tone of Egon's voice was uncharacteristic for the normally stoic, unshakeable scientist.

"Egon, is there something wrong?"

"No, you're going to be fine. You've already made great strides-"

"Not that. I mean, is there something wrong with you?"

"Why do you ask?" Egon was guarded by the question.

"Well, you act like we had some kind of fight or something. Did I do something or say something while I was out of it?"

"No, you did nothing wrong."

"Then... what?" Peter struggled to sit up in his bed, Egon immediately reaching out to help his friend move. "You can't lie to me Spengz, I'm a psychologist. There's something on your mind."

"Peter, while you were delirious you... you reacted to me as if I intended to harm you. Your reactions to Ray, Winston and Janine were of the opposite nature. Am I someone you do not trust?"

"What?!" Peter responded rather loudly to the accusation. "Egon, you're my best friend! Of course I trust you! The fact that I'm still here speaks for itself as to exactly why I do trust you!"

"Then why did-"

"It's because I don't trust..." Peter trailed off and steadied his voice. "I don't trust myself."

"You don't..." Egon tried to follow Peter's reasoning but failed. "I don't understand."

"Egon, I know I have a temper and I know I'm stubborn; those aren't exactly secrets around here. And when I'm in pain I get mad, when I get mad I lash out at other people for no good reason. I didn't want to lash out at you, that's why I wouldn't let you near me!"

"But you could control yourself around Winston?"

"By the time Winston found me washing out my arm the pain had started to subside. I wasn't in as much pain so I wasn't as angry. Just the right place at the right time kind of thing for him."

"And Ray?"

"Ray?"

"You... While suffering from the fever you took off and we had to find you. Ray found you first and you didn't have any problems with him trying to take you back home."

"Well, Ray is the kid brother I never had. I can't get mad at him."

"You didn't even mind when Janine was fussing over you."

"Egon, can I be honest with you?"

"Of course."

"Janine scares me."

At those playful words Peter and Egon began laughing, trying and failing to keep quiet for the sake of their colleagues. Winston roused first from the sound, looking across the room over to Peter's bed and bolting upright in surprise.

"Peter!" Winston nearly stumbled as he flew off his bed in his excitement. "Good to see you awake!"

"Nice to be awake!" Peter greeted with a warm smile. "Thanks for saving my life."

"Anytime pal, just don't make a habit of it." Winston jested as he put his hand down on the corner of Ray's bed and shook it firmly. "Ray, wake up!"

"Huh?" Groggily Ray sat up in bed and ran a hand over his sleepy face. "What's going on?" Looking over to Peter's bed his eyes widened with relief. "Peter!"

"Hey Ray." Peter waved sheepishly.

"You gave us a real scare!" He raced over to Peter's bed and grabbed onto his good arm firmly.

"Sorry about that."

"Hey, don't worry about it, I'll just make sure our jumpsuits are rated for dog bites from now on."

"Sounds good." Peter patted his bandaged arm lightly. "Just don't use me as the guinea pig when you start testing, deal?"

"Deal!"

Relieved at the good natured reactions of his friends Egon put his hand on Peter's shoulders. "Lay down. Get some rest and in a couple of hours you'll be feeling like your old self again."

"Are you guys going to stick around?" Peter asked sincerely. "I don't want to be alone."

Egon squeezed Peter's shoulder with a warm smile. "Always. We're not going anywhere."

 _ **-The End  
**_


End file.
